


Learning to Live Again

by SongOfTheFlame



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Purring Elves, anyone who says otherwise is a coward and a pussy, the birds all live in one big house full house style and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFlame/pseuds/SongOfTheFlame
Summary: Lup finally gets her body back. Obviously she needs a little help adjusting, luckily, her family is there to help her.Aka The daily shenanigans in the Birds' house after Lup gets her body back.





	1. And Suddenly, She Could Feel Again

     Lup floated somewhat nervously in front of the pod, glancing back at Barry. He was fiddling with the edges of the large, soft blanket in his hands idly.

 

     "Take your time love, I'm ready whenever you're ready," Barry reassured her. The was silence for a few more moments and then Lup's phantasmal form nodded.

 

     "I... I think I'm ready."

 

 

     Barry smiled, "That's the spirit, go ahead."

 

     Lup laughed airily and then floated into the pod.

 

     And suddenly, she could feel. She could feel her own skin, her heart pumping, the liquid around her. After over a decade of feeling nothing, it was overwhelming. And then, she was falling. The cold air of the cave rushing by her, she braced herself to crash into the floor. But instead felt soft and warm fabric surrounded her, along with the oh-so longed for feeling of arms being wrapped around her. She was trembling like a leaf in a storm as her vision came into focus, and as she tried to defog her mind. As it cleared, she could see Barry, pulling her into his lap and gazing down at her with a worried yet loving smile. And she could feel. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. Her chest felt tight.

 

     "Hey, just breathe, can you do that for me Lup?" Barry coaxed gently, making Lup realized she had seemingly forgotten to breathe as she took a deep breath in, "You haven't had to breathe in over ten years, it's okay."

 

     Lup looked up at Barry and opened her mouth to speak but her throat felt dry and rough. Instead of words, she let out a rough coughing fit. Barry gently stroked her hair.

 

     "Don't try to speak just yet honey," He murmured as he used a quick mage hand to grab a glass of water. He gently brought it up to Lup's lips, helping her take a sip. After she finished it, he set it back and returned to stroking her hair. After a moment her quiet and slightly hoarse voice broke the silence.

 

     "Gummy Bear, I can feel you," She croaked, a smile spreading on her face and tears of joy pricking the corners of her eyes, "I... I can feel your arms around me. I can feel you holding me close. Barry, I can feel you again!"

 

     Barry smiled as well, moving a hand to wipe some of her tears away as his eyes stared to water as well, "I know babe, I can feel you too. Gods I'm finally holding you again Lup! I missed this so much, oh Gods I'm never letting go of you again, you know that right baby?"

 

     Lup laughed despite still shaking, "Good, I never want you to let me go anyways Bear. Gods damn it, just kiss me already please."

 

     Barry laughed and obliged, pressing their lips together, both relishing in the moment that was over a decade overdue. And there they stayed for a long time, simply relishing in the ability to feel each other again after oh-so long.


	2. First Steps

     They spent almost an hour laying there, Barry holding Lup in his lap, keeping her close, and gently running his fingers through her hair as a reminder that he was there, that she was there, that she was real and corporeal once again. Eventually Barry brought up the notion of getting up.

 

     "We should probably get up sometime soon Lup," He said, "So you can y'know, get dressed and stuff."

 

     "What, don't like me like this Bear?~" Lup teased with a giggle. Barry rolled his eyes with a smile.

 

     "I never said that," He replied, shifting slightly to get up, "Do you think you can walk?"

 

     Lup seemed to pause, as if she hadn't considered that until now. It's not like she didn't know how to walk, it's just after ten years, her body might not remember it. Seeing her ears angle down, Barry knew the answer to his question.

 

     "Okay, you want to lean on me or do you want me to carry you?"

 

     "Help me walk."

 

     Barry nodded, letting her drape a shaky arm over his shoulders and wrapping an arm around her waist. Lup used her free hand to make sure the blanket stayed wrapped around her otherwise nude form as Barry helped hoist her up. Her legs were trembling like she was a newborn fawn, and she felt as if they may buckle under her weight at any given moment, even with her using Barry as support. Barry summoned his scythe with his free hand and ripped a portal open in the air, one leading to the living room of the house all of the Birds shared. He let her set the pace as she took a small and shaky step towards the portal. Her ears had tilted so far down in frustration that the tips brushed against her shoulders. She took another step, this time slipping. Luckily Barry's firm grip on her kept her from falling.

 

     "Babe, are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" He offered again as he stood back up with girlfriend in tow. Lup frowned, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

     "No, I'll be fine," She said, the hesitated, "I... I don't want the others to see me like this."

 

     "Lup," He sighed, having expected this, "You haven't had a body in over a decade, no one is going to judge you. This isn't a you being weak situation, it's just that your body isn't ready to walk just yet, and that's okay. No one is going to see you as weak or incapable just because of this. Plus I'm pretty sure no one is even home right now."

 

     "Fine..." Lup replied, letting out a defeated sigh. Barry picked her up bridal style and carried her through the portal, which closed behind them with a faint crackling noise. He carried her up to their room, before gently depositing her on the bed, giving her a kiss to the forehead.

 

     "I'll get you some clothes," He hummed as he went to the dresser. Taako had moved some of Lup's clothes off the Starblaster for her, thinking ahead to this day. Barry then handed her the clothes, her undergarments, some sweatpants, and one of his own t-shirts. It was nothing fancy or outstanding like she would usually wear, but he figured comfort was key in this situation, "I'll go make some tea while you get dressed, Taako said he set aside a mix to help with your muscles. You want honey in it?"

 

     "Of course I want honey," She laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips as he went to make the aforementioned tea. Barry smiled, returning the gesture and then heading down to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboard after putting the kettle on the stove until he found a small glass jar with a note stuck to it, written in Taako's overly-fancy handwriting.

 

_For Lup_

_If I find out that any of you other chucklefucks even touched this I'll magic missile you into the next planar system. ♡_

_Love,_

_Taako~_

 

     Barry measured out the blend, putting it in the now boiling water in the kettle and letting it steep. He made sure to turn off the stove, lest he forget the incident aboard the Starblaster that left him banned from using the stove for the next two cycles and facing both twins' wrath. After counting down in his head he poured the tea into a mug and added honey. He took the mug and headed back to the room, where he found Lup, dressed and still on the bed. She seemed to be in a trance, running her hands over the blankets, as if amazed at being able to feel the fabric. Barry smiled and cleared his throat to notify the elf of his presence. Her head shooting up to look at him, her ears perked straight up like a startled cat. He chuckled at this, watching her relax and placing the mug into her hands, not letting go of it until he was sure she could hold it on her own. She smiled, taking a sip.

 

     "Thank you Gummy Bear," She said, "Sit with me?"

 

     "Of course," Barry replied, sitting down next to her and pulling her close again. Lup sighed contently as she took another sip of tea. She rest her head on his shoulder, and it was quiet for a moment, then, as he ran a hand through her hair, there was a gentle purring noise. Barry smiled once more, it had been so long since he had heard Lup purr since she really couldn't in lich form. She set her mostly empty mug on the nightstand before pressing herself closer to Barry, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his chest above his heart.

 

     "Tired?" He chuckled, gaining only an indecipherable mumble in response as she purred and nuzzled closer. He chuckled again, sliding to lay down and covering her some more with the blanket. He used mage hand to turn the lights off, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

     "Sleep well Lup, I love you."

 

     Lup stirred slightly before mumbling.

 

     " _Amin mela lle amin dearest._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Amin mela lle amin dearest" - I love you my dearest
> 
> Courtesy of this Elvish Translator!
> 
> https://lingojam.com/TheTelQuessirOnlineTranslator


	3. Other Half

     "I'm home!" Taako called out as he closed the door behind him. Everything was silent, causing the elf to raise an eyebrow, "That's strange... Barry said they would be back by the time I got home..."  
  


     His eyes glanced at the kitchen area in their quite open ground floor. Sitting on the stove was a kettle and on the counter was the tea blend he had made for Lup. So they had been home, and the silence meant there was really only one place they would logically be. Taako hung up his cloak, then made his way up the stairs and towards Lup and Barry's room.

 

     "They both better be fully clothed..." He mumbled to himself as he opened the door. Much to his relief, they were. They were also both asleep. Lup was nuzzled close to Barry, who had his arms wrapped around her, holding her securely as she rested her head on him. She was purring in her sleep. Taako smiled, then his ears perked up as he heard a small grumble. Barry slowly opened his eyes, but then smiled.

 

    "Hey Taako," He said in a low whisper.

 

    "'Sup Barold," He replied with a smirk, "You look comfy."

 

    "Hng... Koko?" Lup mumbled tiredly, ears pricking up at the sound of her brother's voice, she looked up at him. He smiled as their eyes met, it hitting him once again that he had his sister back. He had Lup back.

 

     "Hey Lulu," He finally said. A smile spread across her face as well, she squirmed out of Barry's grip, shakily running over to her twin, hugging him tightly as her knees nearly buckled under her weight. Taako laughed, hugging her back and letting her lean on for him for support. He felt tears prick at his eyes. He had Lup back. Lup, his sister, his twin, his closest friend, his heart, his _other half_. He both heard and felt her laugh.

 

     "Are you crying Taako?" She teased, tugging him to sit down on the bed, releasing him from the hug once they were sat down, but still holding his hand tightly in her own. Taako put on an over dramatic and phony pout.

 

     "What, I haven't been able to hug my sister for over a decade, and I'm not allowed to be happy about it?" He said dramatically. There was silence between them, then they burst out laughing. Barry chuckled as well. The sound of a door opening caught all of their attentions. Barry stood up.

 

     "Seems like someone got home early, probably Maggie, I'll go check."

 

    "Thanks babe," Lup replied, smiling when Barry kissed her on the forehead before making his way downstairs. Taako scrunched up his nose in faux-disgust.  
  


    "Ugh, do you two always have to be like that."

 

     Lup smirked.

 

    "You say that like you and Kravitz are any better."

 

     They looked at each other for a moment before both bursting out laughing.


End file.
